08 July 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-07-08 ; Comments *Ebullient start to show: "Well, howdy! It's John Peel's Music On BFBS: unnaturally bright this week. You'll hear why in just a moment or so's time. This is..." *John relates tales of a hotel accident (see below) and his recent visit to Glastonbury: PJ Harvey kissed him on the lips, Zion Train were on the NME Stage with him and Pulp and Dreadzone were the other highlights. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Jack O'Fire: 'Life For Me Fall-Outs cover. (7"-Soul Music 101 Chapter 3)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) :(JP: 'The reason for this unwonted perkiness is, as I explained to you before, this programme's recorded on not very much sleep, and this week I got even less because, there I was, lying naked actually, on the bed because it's quite a hot night, and I don't doubt anybody was looking with binoculars from an adjoining building, looking really rather lovely. Just lying there on the top of the bed, fast asleep: suddenly, cold water comes in through the light socket above the bed. Water pours in on top of me, cold water at that. I don't know where it came from: you don't worry about the provenance of these things when you're woke up. Poured all over me, all over the bed, so I leaped out of bed, as you would, and watched the water sinking into the bed and the mattress and stuff like this, thereby rendering the thing sort of inoperable, I couldn't climb back into it, quite clearly. So I had to get dressed and I went down to reception, and I said to the woman on reception, "I've just been driven from my bed by water pouring in through the light fixture!", and she just said, "Mmmm, I'll have to get that looked at." (I mean, she was American, hence the rather bad American accent.) Nothing like, "My goodness me, Mr. Peel, I'm terrifically sorry, have free breakfast on the house, and we'll make sure you get a free room next week."...I thought to meself, "Listen! Back home, I'd be suing you for millions and millions and millions of dollars, things like, loss of sexual potential because members of my family were going to be disturbed by this boring story over and over and over again over the next few months." Boy, I was not a happy man: I shall be looking for a different hotel next week, I think.') *Flaming Stars: 'The Face On The Bar Room Floor (7")' (Vinyl Japan) *Zion Train: 'Universal Communication (CD-Homegrown Fantasy)' (China) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Even Men With Steel Hearts (CD-Some Call It Godcore)' (Probe Plus) *''very very long anecdote about difficulties getting into, parking at or doing just about anything at Glastonbury'' *Guided By Voices: 'Motor Away (7")' (Matador) *Dorothy Berry: 'You're So Fine Falcons cover. (Compilation CD-Playing Hard To Get: West Coast Girls)' (Ace) *Dreadzone: 'Life, Love And Unity (CD-Second Light)' (Virgin) *Fireworks: 'Endless Sleep Jody Reynolds cover. (Compilation CD-Hodge Podge And Barrage From Japan Vol 2)' (1+2) *Jet Boys: 'Somethin' Else Eddie Cochran cover. (7"-Welcome To The Wild Party)' (Demolition Derby) *Sons Of The Subway: 'Da Tunnelz (Compilation CD-Soundsite Compilation)' (Infonet) *Sparklehorse: 'Spirit Ditch (7")' (Slow River) *Venas Plutón: 'Veda (CD-Binocular)' (Jabalina Música) *Ferus Mustafov: 'Revisko Oro (CD-Macedonian Wedding Soul Cooking)' (Globestyle) *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: 'Gewn Ni Gorffen? (7")' (Ankst) :(JP: '...the title of which translates as The Tractor Parts Are Under The Stairs.') *Orca: 'Liar (12"-My Eyes)' (Lucky Spin Recordings) only part of this, as John has messed up his timings *''news'' *Fisticuffs Bluff: 'Kid Jitter (split 7" with Angel Hair)' (Unleaded) *Rev Rev: 'I'll Get By (CD-Spontaneous Combustion Engine)' (Third-Ear Trumpet) *Macumba: 'The Bass That Goes (12"-Hyperjuice)' (Hyperjuice) *Crocodile God: 'Wheel (LP-Old John Mac)' (Bigfella) *June Of 44: 'June Miller (CD-Engine Takes To The Water)' (Quarterstick) *Natacha Atlas: 'Iskanderia (CD-Diaspora)' (Nation) *Shig & Buzz: 'Run (CD-Double Diamonds)' (Mai Tai) wrong track moment *Mohinder: 'To Satisfy/Run/Give (7"-O Nation You Bleed From Many Wounds, 1896)' (Unleaded) *New Decade: 'Wave Of Tears (12"-Wave Of Tears EP)' (Out Of Romford) *Robert Wyatt: 'Free Will And Testament (7")' (Trade 2/Island) *Misty In Roots: 'Own Them Control Them (CD-The John Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Luxor: 'Superstitious (Nursery Mix) (Compilation CD-Reactivate 10 (Snappy Cracklepop Techno))' (React) *Spoiled Brats: 'Rich Kid (7")' (Real) File ;Name *Dat_086_JP_BFBS- ;Length *03:56:58 (from 02:00:02 to end) ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment